


Another Lifetime

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [7]
Category: Dirty Computer - Janelle Monáe (Music Video), Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monáe
Genre: F/F, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Sometimes Jane dreamed of Zen, except Zen wasn’t exactly Zen.





	Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 14. Dance in the trees paint mysteries

Sometimes Jane dreamed of a place known as Mushrooms & Roses. Jane didn’t exactly know what was going on in this place. But an android with long gray hair, Blueberry Mary, caught her eye. Jane didn’t understand why Blueberry Mary called her “Cindi,” but Blueberry Mary looked so much like Zen. They would talk about someplace or something called “Wondaland,” a place where people danced in trees and painted. Both wanted to go there.

When Jane woke up, she hoped she wouldn’t lose her dreams of Blueberry Mary, just like the House of the New Dawn took Zen away from her.


End file.
